Crime Outbreak
by Dulcina-and-Fueisu
Summary: The Weiss boys get an assignment involving men in weird armor fighting in Tokyo. What's going on? Who are these men? One explanation of what might happen if the Ronins ever met Weiss. RKWK Xover slash, so be prepared.


Fueisu: Yo! What's up? I'm putting this up while Dulcina is away, so we're not sharing the author's notes. Lol. Want a disclaimer? Look at our bio page. This is a SLASH RONIN WARRIORS/WEISS KREUZ CROSSOVER. It disturbs you? Don't read. For those of you sticking around, have fun! Jya!

Crime Outbreak

Le prologue

"White Hunters, deny these darks beasts their tomorrows." The picture on the screen cut out.

Manx turned to face the four members of Weiss, who were scattered throughout the room.

"Well, who's in?" Yohji nodded to show his acceptance. Their target was capturing and murdering girls between the ages of 18 and 21 who had waist-length brown hair.

"Sure, I'm in. That asshole deserves to die!" Ken said fiercely. He stood up from his chair and paced to the couch, where Omi was sitting.

"If they're all in, that sqays my vote. They'll need me," Omi said.

Aya grunted and pushed himself off the wall. He stalked over to Manx and held out his hand for his folder. As soon as he had it in his hand he left, heading up the stairs to his 'apartment.' It was actually just a bedroom and bathroom in the house portion of the Koneko no Sumi Ie on the second floor. They had separate bedrooms, but there were only three bathrooms, so Omi and Ken were left sharing one. Their bathrrom was situated near the stairwell, and there was a door leading between the two bedrooms.

Manx handed out the other three folders and took her leave. Yohji nodded to the other two before disappearing after their red-haired companion up the stairs. Omi looked over at Ken.

"Do you want to look over yours down here? Since I'll be on the computer to do research on my info I won't bother you." Omi shot him his best puppy dog face. Ken sighed. There was no way he could stand those big blue eyes being focused on him so soulfully. He sat down in the place Omi vacated.

"All right. I'll stick around." He crossed his legs and opened his folder. It was a good thing it was a Friday. If they got to close the shop tomorrow the fan girls wouldn't be able to mob them for a whole day!

Omi turned on the computer and waited for it to finish starting up. All the programs slowed it down, so he flipped open the folder and rifled through the papers laying inside it.

Upstairs Aya was going over his folder while sharpening his katana. Yohji was standing by the redhead's window, smoking a cigarette and examining h is own orders. Aya glared up at the blonde.

"If you're going to stay in here, put out the cigarette," he snapped when he realized Yohji was ignoring the glare. Yohji rolled his eyes and stubbed it out, studiously ignoring Aya's deep throated growl.

'The bastard's TRYING to get on my nerves,' Aya thought, going back to the mission outline. He hadn't paused once in his sharpening the whole time.

Yohji's eyebrows wrinkled as he came across something unusual.

"Hey Aya, does it mention anything about 'sightings of men in strange armor fighting traditionally armored soldiers' in your folder?"

He walked over to stand next to his fellow assassin, who was sitting Indian style on the bed. Aya grunted and handed him a page that he had already read. Sure enough, it said exactly the same thing his did.

"I'm going to go show this to the chibis. Don't do anything I wouldn't do while I'm gone, eh?" He ducked and ran as the katana Aya had been holding thanked into the doorframe where his head been. Aya went and tugged the sword free, thenm casually sat on the bed and started back on his sharpening.

"Oi, kid, what does your file say about armored men?" the lanky blonde called as he went down the stairs into the basement. Omi looked up at him and blinked to clear some of the green from staring at a computer screen from his vision.

"Yeah, it does. I asked Ken about that earlier, actually. His does, too," the petite teenager informed Yohji.

"Well, so do ours. Any idea what that's about yet?"

Omi shrugged. "I've been looking for info on them, but so far I've only found some vague myths about 'Yoroiden Samurai Troopers,' and a group of Masho. (A/N: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers is what Ronin Warriors is called in Japanese, and the Warlords are known as Masho in the Japanese version.) They're old terms, but that fits in with the design of the armor." He swiveled around to face Yohji completely. "I was just about to give up when you showed up."

Yohji jumped when he heard a snore emerge from the gloom behind him. Omi laughed at him, and the older man smirked.

"Well, at least one of us is going to get some sleep tonight. Of course, we'll have to open the shop tomorrow since Ken getting a night's sleep means there will be two people to man the front lines." He covered a yawn and stretched, then tossed his folder next to Omi's. "Get whatever you can from that. Night, chibi."

Omi glared at him and grabbed the folder off the desk. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Yohji laughed and ruffled the younger blonde's hair.

Fueisu: Sorry it's so short. It's just a prologue. I'm sure they'll be much longer when we bring in all the characters. Please RR! We both greatly appreciate it, and always reply personally, even if it is on here.


End file.
